


Sixteen

by lildreidel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Im Projecting, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildreidel/pseuds/lildreidel
Summary: “Where are we going?” Naruto asked, running his hand through his blonde hair. Sasuke shrugged; he hadn’t planned that far ahead in their conversation.//Naruto and Sasuke’s three year anniversary





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @jewchiha for more sns stuff! this was also not edited, as per usual.

“Where are we going?” Naruto asked, running his hand through his blonde hair. Sasuke shrugged; he hadn’t planned that far ahead in their conversation.

“Just thought we could go for a drive, that’s all.”

Naruto nodded at that, turning back to watch the dark fields fly by. It was almost a full moon, and Naruto could see cows and abandoned farmhouses out in the fields as they passed. He sighed. Sasuke’s playlist played quietly over the radio, humming along to the melody as he drove at a probably illegal speed around the twisted turns of the familiar backroads. Naruto didn’t seem to notice him going over the speed limit, though he would’ve probably cheered him on. 

The blonde turned to look at his boyfriend once again after a bit of silence. “You’re not gonna kill me, right? Not gonna leave me dead in a ditch out in the pasture?”

“Believe me, Naruto, if it was legal I would’ve done it a long time ago.” Sasuke replied bluntly, though a hint of a smile teased his lips. Naruto laughed at his boyfriend’s comment, placing his hand over Sasuke’s that laid idly on the gearshift. They sat like that for a while; Sasuke continuing to drive and Naruto using his thumb to rub circles into the other boy’s hand. 

Soon enough Sasuke pulled off the road, setting the car into park and getting out. Naruto followed suit, trailing behind the other boy as he headed out through a broken fence and into an abandoned field with a single, lone tree. 

“Oh my god, Sasuke. You’re so corny!” Naruto exclaimed, realizing the familiarity of the spot. He practically ran over to the tree and pulled out his phone’s flashlight, rubbing the old bark until he found what he was looking for. Even in the darkness, Sasuke could see the smile forming on his boyfriend’s face. The blonde boy’s fingers were tracing a shape cut with a knife, somewhat resembling a heart with letters inside it.

NU ♡ SU

“Happy anniversary, Naruto.” Sasuke mumbled, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s waist and setting his head on his shoulder. He leaned to leave a few kisses on Naruto’s cheek, which the blonde boy accepted happily.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt like they were both sixteen again. Sasuke driving slowly and confidently so the cops didn’t stop him for breaking his license curfew, Naruto in the passenger seat asking questions on why there were driving out into the backwoods at midnight, and how his mom was gonna kill him for sneaking out at midnight(Naruto always swore up and down that Kushina Uzumaki had some sort of sixth sense that let her know when Naruto was breaking the rules). Naruto giggled as he followed Sasuke through a broken fence and into a field, the only thing standing being a drooping tree in the middle of it. 

I love you.

Sasuke remembered muttering those words to the other boy for the first time like it was yesterday. He remembered spitting them out with pink cheeks obviously visible in the moonlight and Naruto pulling them into their first kiss. They both were clumsy, neither sure what to do with their hands and which way to turn their heads so their noses with crash together. 

They sat at the tree for awhile after that, professing their love to one another in different ways; Sasuke had opted for flowery language and analogies to the sun and moon, while Naruto couldn’t really put it into words aside from saying that he thinks they’re soulmates and various ‘I love you’s. Their hands brushed together in the cold grass until they decided to hold hands, squeezing each others palms like they would be the last time. 

Before they left, Naruto pulled out a knife(‘For emergencies, you never know these days!’) and began to cut into the tree’s bark. Sasuke stared at his handiwork quizzically. When the blonde was done, he blew the leftover dust and pulled the other boy over to see what he had done. He looked it over to see a heart made of straight lines carved, with the two’s initials inside it separated by a heart. 

Sasuke almost proposed on the spot. 

Instead, though, he scoffed and pulled Naruto close. “You’re cheesy, you know that right?” 

“Very aware of it, sweetie.” Naruto said, smiling. They kissed again, now more familiar with it. 

They went home after that, Sasuke dropping off Naruto at the road behind his house so he could jump the fence and not wake up his parents. The dark haired boy took hold of Naruto’s hand as he readied to leave the car, wary of letting go of it. 

“Text me if you don’t get grounded, okay?” Sasuke said, his eyes fixed on the blonde boy. Naruto grinned, leaning over to kiss Sasuke’s hand.

“Will do, Uchiha. I love you.” 

Sasuke covered his blush with his other hand, knitting his eyebrows together in an attempt to not smile. “I love you too.” And like that, Naruto was gone and was currently hopping his fence to sneak back into the house. 

Sasuke came back into reality for what felt like an eternity, reliving maybe the happiest day of his life. His arms were still around Naruto’s waist, his face buried into the boy’s shoulder. He felt at peace, being there with the love of his life in the dead of night with no one else around. He turned Naruto around to kiss his lips, something he’s done thousands of times before but the same electricity and feeling of their lips together always lingered once they parted. Sasuke still held the boy’s waist, pulling him closer as Naruto ran his fingers through his dark hair. Once their lips parted, Naruto smiled and laughed, his infectious voice making Sasuke join in for no reason. They pulled each other close again and hugged for god knows how long, idly stepping around like they were slow dancing to a song they couldn’t hear. 

Sasuke was nineteen now, and had been in the ups and downs of life more than anyone since then, but he still believes he might never be more happy than that night when he was sixteen.


End file.
